Admirador Secreto
by AoKamisho
Summary: Cartas, pueden contener hasta los mas bellos sentimientos hasta las mas desgarradoras verdades o escritos de abandono. Pueden ser un lindo detalle para algunos, para otros algo insignificante y sin valor alguno. Lo cierto es que alguna vez se ha recibido o hecho una, ya sea por cualquier motivo, pero Rainbow las odiaba, pero eso cambiaria un poco
1. Carta 1

**Disclaimer:** _My little pony: Friendship is magic, serie original de Hasbro, Lauren Faust directora creativa y productora ejecutiva_

 **Parejas:** _Soarin x Rainbow Dash/ leve Zephyr Breeze x Rainbow Dash_

 **Advertencias:** _contiene algo de OoC_

 **N/A** : _mi primera vez publicando en fanfiction, espero y les guste :) trate de hacerlo lo mas apegado a las personalidades de cada personaje, gracias a mi beta fuzzete_

Rainbow abrió su puerta sin interés alguno, tan solo seria el correo de siempre, no esperaba nada nuevo, quizás guardaba alguna esperanza de que fuera alguna aceptación a los wonderbolts, tal vez se emocionaba demasiado rápido y se decepcionaba al igual de rápido.

Comenzó a revisar con aburrimiento el correo, hubo una que le llamo la atención, venia en un sobre purpura a diferencia de los demás que eran blancos, no decía nada más que los típicos datos, pero venia sin remitente, lo cual le resultó extraño.

 **Carta 1**

 _Espero que no te sientas acosada, no es mi verdadera intención_.

 _Te he estado observando desde ya hace tiempo, me has impresionado, captaste mi atención desde la Gran Gala en Canterlot, se podría decir que soy tu admirador, suena loco ¿no?_

 _Con esta carta quiero confesarte mis sentimientos hacia ti, ¡espera! Sé que no te gusta lo cursi, prometo no ser cursi. Se me complican este tipo de cosas por ser un inexperto en el 'amor'; no quiero escribirte tan rápido un "te amo" es más bien un "te quiero" pues no estoy seguro con mis sentimientos y prefiero no confundirte._

 _Te admiro desde lejos porque acercarme a ti me es imposible en estos momentos y no sabría cómo reaccionar correctamente, si te dijera quien soy, ni siquiera podría verte a la cara sin avergonzarme, ocultándote quien soy tengo confianza en seguirte, ver y hablarte sin miedo a un rechazo, porque, aunque no lo parezca son alguien que no podría asimilar un rechazo estando confundido con mis sentimientos._

 _¿Es raro siempre tenerte en mi mente? No lo sé, pero es raro y nuevo para mi_

 _ **Te quiero Dash**_

 _PD: Te preguntaras porque el color del sobre, pues me han dicho que el morado suele significar misterio_

Rainbow quedo confundida con aquella carta misteriosa, así como el color, sin embargo, le guardo por si algún día descubría quien era quien escribió aquella carta

 **N/A:** _ **Espero y les haya gustado, espero sus criticas y opiniones**_


	2. Carta 2

Dos días.

Una carta volvió a aparecer.

No creyó que fuera real, tal vez era un loco sueño de ella, sí, se despertaría en cualquier momento, todo seria normal.

El color era el mismo, morado, de nuevo, terminaría por odiarlo por su contenido.

Hace un día, Pinkie habría descubierto aquella carta.

Le habia contado aquel suceso de la carta a su amiga Pinkie, para tal vez saber quien era el pony que le envió esa carta, tenia la esperanza que ella supiera ya que conoce a la mayoría de los ponys, en vez de eso, se burlo y le llamo a aquel escritor de la misteriosa carta "Admirador secreto".

Lastimosamente le ayudo a hacer algunos postres, ganándose que Pinkie le dirigiera comentarios como "¿Quieres matar a tu futuro semental?" "Pobre de ese pony, mis condolencias a su estomago" "Vaya Dashie, si que seras una mala esposa" "Recuerda Dashie, el asesinato es ilegal en Equestria, aunque sea accidental" y mas comentarios que hicieron que la pegaso le metiera el florero en la cabeza, quien sabe como, pero que fue un reto quitárselo.

Si bien se molesto, su rosada amiga le saco varias carcajadas por sus raras ocurrencias, afirmando que podría ser "Zephyr" el hermano de Fluttershy que tanto le había coqueteado, pero que en definitiva era imposible ya que no sabia siquiera donde vive.

—¿Otra vez?— se pregunto así misma mientras sostenía aquella carta, no estaba segura si era o no una broma. Si era una broma aquel pony las pagaría caro por tenderle una broma de tal magnitud

 **Querida Rainbow.**

 _Ayer noté por casualidad que estabas hablando de mi con tu amiga. Así que "admirador secreto"¿eh?... No suena mal, por lo menos tendrás una forma de llamarme._

 _¡...! Espera. No pienses que te estoy espiando o algo así, sólo que no estaba tan lejos cuando las escuché...eso es todo. En cuanto al postre, creo que debes seguir intentando. Si sirve de consuelo, por más mal que pudiera haber quedado, nunca quedará tan horrible como lo que cocino yo... ¡Ah! ... ¡Solo me enteré por casualidad! Tampoco es que estuviera mirando todo el rato ni nada... Vaya, creo que he escrito demasiado._

 _De todos modos... estoy tan aliviado de que no hayas botado la carta. Es como si no me hubieras rechazado, lo que me da coraje para que algún día pueda decirte a la cara que no hay otra pony en Equestria tan increíble como tú. Te seguiré admirando de lejos hasta que llegue ese momento. ¿Me darías la oportunidad?_

 **-Tu admirador secreto**

Rainbow tenia una cara combinada entre espanto y sorpresa, en primera se sentía algo...¿acosada?

Lo primero que se le vino fue que era un cliente de Sugar Cube Corner y las vio, pero solo recordaba haber visto a sus amigas y unos cuantos ponys con su respectiva pareja, así que rápidamente descarto aquella idea de su cabeza.

Rápidamente pensó que era una estúpida broma de Pinkie Pie, así que pensaba reclamarle aquello y esta vez, hacer que su cabeza termine en una lata con pintura o pegamento.

 **Pensé mucho entre meter la conversación de Pinkie y Rainbow Dash, al final me decidí que lo metería como un extra, pero demoraría un poco por el poco tiempo que tengo**

 **Se ha publicado mal, lo lamento mucho no me fije tendré mas cuidado a la próxima.**


End file.
